un dulce trago
by coderiel
Summary: He decidido hacer el de un trago salado pero con un poco de lemon espero que os guste y así compenso la tragedia jeje.


**He utilizado el fanfic de un trago salado para cambiarlo un poco y hacer este un poco lemon espero que lo disfrutéis como el otro.**

**disfrutadlo.**

El buen tiempo, la alegría y el barullo de la gente que estaba de vacaciones llenaba las calles de Francia, un chico miraba entusiasta desde su ventana. Pensó, que era el día perfecto, un día perfecto para ir a la playa con la persona que deseaba estar en cada instante y segundo. Nunca se aburría de ella daba igual el sitio, o el lugar de destino a donde iban siempre y cuando acudían juntos a cualquiera de ellos.

Un día de playa sonaba perfecto, le quería sorprender, sabia que a ella le encantaría ademas de tener el la iniciativa, ella no se tendría que preocupar mas que de ponerse el bikini y llevar el bolso con todo lo necesario.

Ulrich saco de un armario de su cocina un paquete de pan de molde, del frigorífico saco jamón, lechuga, mayonesa y atún lo mezclo todo y los partió en triaungulitos, pensó que ya que la sorprendía lo aria con todo, así que llamo al restaurante japones de la esquina para que le fuese preparando algo de sushi.

Le mando un mensaje que decía:

Hola preciosa, te paso a buscar a las 9.30. nos espera la playa.

Se puso el traje de baño y una camiseta verde, acompañado de sus deportivas, cogió el sushi equipo la moto con todo lo necesario y condujo hasta casa de su novia.

Ulrich le izo una llamada perdida y en menos de 5 minutos ella bajo con un vestido negro, que se ataba en el cuello seguido de unas chancletas de dedo, Yumi le sonrió, se le veía ilusionada y feliz de ir a la playa con el. Le saludo con un tierno beso y se coloco el casco, se sentó y se agarro fuerte de su cintura, siempre le recordaba cuando en lyoko se montaba con el en esa moto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, aparcaron sin problemas y bajaron por un corto sendero hasta la playa, colocaron sus toallas casi juntas, alquilaron una sombrilla y la pusieron para no quemarse. Yumi saco de su mochila un bote-cito de crema solar, con ayuda de ambos se dieron crema como un par de enamorados.

El jugueteo con su mano sobre la cinta que ataba la parte de arriba de su bikini, entrelazo sus dedos en el lazo y tiro de su cuerda soltandoselo por completo.

Ella se giro sujetandoselo por delante, el le echo una sonrisa y ella le hizo un gesto guiñando un ojo, el sabia que significaba aquel gesto, sabia que tenia ganas de jugar, al igual que el, no podía desaprovechar ese momento y la agarro de la cintura atrayendola hacia el, de manera que quedase tumbada encima de el.

Ella ya tumbada encima, decidió darle unos pequeños y sonoros besos por su cuello de abajo a arriba, sabia que eso le ponía malo, y subió besándolo apasionadamente en su boca mientras el le acariacaba la espalda dibujando letras con el dedo.

Se quería vengar y la tomo de su cintura dándole una vuelta para poder ponerse el encima de ella, siendo ahora el, el que tomase las riendas de esa pasión playera que les esperaba.

Ulrich también sabia ponerle a ella a tono y le empezó a susurrar cosas al oído y a deslizar su lengua por su oreja, ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo mas, como no, le ponía el bello de punta. Yumi decidió doblar sus piernas para poder tener mas contacto con el e intensificar aquello que sentían.

El le volvió a susurrar en el oído diciéndole en ir al agua. Ella acepto encantada. La playa estaba separada por unas piedras que dejaban ver otra pequeña costa desierta, vacía pero preciosa, en aquella playa no había nadie,pensaron que era el lugar perfecto. Con una cómplice mirada se pusieron de acuerdo como no aprovecharla.

Yumi corrió hacia la orilla mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba lanzandosela a el como si de su abanico se tratara, el se despejo su cara apartando la prenda que ella le había lanzado para picarle mas y sin dudarlo fue corriendo detrás de ella, verle a su novia tan atrevida y juguetona no podía esperar ni un minuto.

Ella entro en el agua y nado hasta que no tocase suelo ya le estaba esperando en el agua donde podían verse su pelo mojado y su preciosa casa haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para atraerlo hacia ella,el no dudo ni un instante y obedeció sin rechistar.

Nado con rapidez y para llegar lo antes posible,Ulrich ya estaba cerca de Yumi y no dudo en lanzarse a sus labios para besarla de manera efusiva. Ella opto por hundirse, sabia que dejarle con ganas de volvía loco, el la deseaba ansioso y se hundió dentro del agua, nada mas hacerlo Yumi le agarro y le planto un beso ahogado. El la agarro y la atrajo hasta el.

Subieron a coger aire, el tema ya estaba bastante caliente y Yumi se apresuro a ponerse cerca de la cintura de el. El respondió agarrándole del trasero y la puso encima de el, Yumi sabia que hacer y las piernas de ella se entrelazaron a la cintura de el.

Yumi le agarraba con un brazo por el cuello a Ulrich mientras con la otra mano se iba desprendiendo de su bikini por completo, Ulrich noto al tacto que su novia ya estaba desnuda por completo y opto por hacer lo mismo. Estaban completamente desnudos, notaban el tacto de sus cuerpos acompañados de la leve corriente de las olas y el agua.

Yumi noto rápidamente el deseo de su novio contra el suyo, lo agarro y lo introdujo poco a poco dentro suya, nunca habían sentido nada igual con la presión del agua, pero les gustaba.

Ulrich cada vez apretaba mas sus manos en los glúteos de ella y ella le agarraba mas fuerte por el cuello, se alternaba dejando espacio, ya que tenia la necesidad de echarse para atrás, en los momentos de mas placer, el movimiento cada vez era mas fuerte, constante y rápido, el placer se hacia dueño de ellos.

Gozaban mirando sus rostros llenos de placer, viendo como el agua de sus empapados cabellos caían por sus caras. Yumi acerco su boca entre abierta a la de el, juntaron sus frentes moviéndose el uno por el otro mientras el aliento se escapaba en forma de gemidos, el ritmo ya tomaba forma, el roce les volvía locos, se agarraron con mas fuerza y se besaron entre satisfacción y placer, sabían que el éxtasis final llegaría pronto y Ulrich se sintió a gusto mirando a su novia, ya que conocía su cara de euforia moviéndose cada vez mas rápido y con un ultimo aliento gimieron ala vez relajándose del mayor de los placeres echo por el amor y la pasión que sentían. Se soltaron orgullosos y el la beso en la frente así acabaron el uno por el otro y nadaron hacia la orilla.

Al llegar ella se tumbo en la orilla cogiendo la respiración que necesitaba,el le siguió tumbándose alado y recuperando el aliento perdido.

El le miro y ella se la devolvió con una sonrisa y un roce de mejilla, diciéndole te quiero se quedaron tumbados, desnudos mirando el cielo juntos.

**FIN.**

Espero que os guste a mi me gusto escribirlo no suelo hacer de estos tipos pero bueno. dejar revieww porfa y gracias. Así os recompenso por la tragedia.


End file.
